Author Fighters: The Genetic Bonds!
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: When a secret hidden experiment is unleashed on the world, the Author Fighters must face Six figures called for some reason the Chaos Seven, what do they want, and how will the Author Fighters stop them?
1. Unknown Pasts

Author Fighters: Genetic Bonds!

Part One! The Chaos Seven!

We find ourselves on the roof of the Author Fighter HQ! Where Ross was sitting watching the stars.

"Hmm, it is strange, was I the only one? I can't help thinking, was I the only experiment?" Ross whispered.

"Ross-san, X-san was looking for something about settling a little tie breaker with Nukid-san," Hikari said walking over as Ross smirked.

"Tell them I'll be right there," Ross said as he stood up and walked inside.

(Meanwhile)

In Ross's home Dimension, we see floating in Space was the Space Colony ARK! Inside we see what looks like a door marked.

**Project: Chaos Seven!**

Inside we see Seven Pods, but one was empty, the other six where filled with glowing Green Liquid as in one of them a pair of glowing Red eyes where seen as the Pod's glass shattered, revealing the figure had Silver hair, Red eyes and attached to his arms where a pair of swords, he was wearing a silver flak jacket and blue jeans.

"So...we've been awakened?" He said standing up before approaching a console and typed commands as the other five Pods opened to reveal five other figures. Three Male and Two Female.

The First male had Red hair done in a spiky fashion, he also had Orange eyes and he was wearing a red shirt with a Kaijin for Fire on it and black trousers.

The Second Male had Dark Blue Hair that reached his waist, he had Icy blue eyes and was wearing a Blue shirt with a long sleeve on his left arm and a short one in his right arm. He was wearing jeans.

The Third Male figure had Green Hair and Yellow eye's, he was wearing a Green Suit and black jeans.

"Uh, man I've got so many cramps," The Red haired one said cracking his neck.

"Hmm, so we've been awakened?" The Blue haired one said.

"Oh shut it boys, I was having a good beauty nap," One of the girls said.

"Yeah, like you can get any Beauty...OW!" The Green haired one said as he was zapped.

The Two Females where different.

The First one had Yellow hair done in a pigtail she was wearing a skin hugging bodysuit that was Yellow with a Black Lightning bolt on it, she also had Green eyes and was glaring at the Green Haired one

"Ano, wasn't that a little harsh?" The Second Female asked, she had Cyan hair in a pair of buns she was wearing a Sky Blue Kimono and had Purple eyes.

"So what the jerk deserved it!" The Yellow Haired one said.

"No squabbling!" The Silver Haired one said.

"Sorry Skarm," The Yellow Hair one said.

"Alright are we all accounted for?" Skarm asked.

"Um, we seem to be missing one," The Cyan haired one said.

"Yeah where is Ross?" The Red Haired one said as they noticed the already opened Seventh Pod.

"Well looks like he's already up," Skarm said as the Blue Haired one examined the pod.

"Hmm, it seems this one was opened long ago, about 50-55 years," The Blue one said.

"What over 50 Years!" The Yellow one said.

"Wow you can count Volky," The Green one said.

"Oh stuff it Cactorn," Volky said.

"Um Tsun, does the pod have any data on his current wereabouts?" The Cyan one said.

"Hmm, it seems Cyclo, that our big brother is in another Dimension," Tsun said.

"But we may need some reinforcements," Skarm said as he activated a panel.

**Artificial Chaos: Activated!**

When that was heard multiple Artificial Chaos appeared but they didn't attack the Six figures.

"Woah, how did you do that!" The Red one said.

"Simple Blaine, I managed to hot wire the Artificial Chaos thinking, they will work for us," Skarm said.

"So what do we do now?" Cyclo said.

"We find our brother and bring him back," Skarm said putting his hand forward as each of the others put their hands in.

"Chaos Control!" All Six said as in a flash of light the six of them and the Artificial Chaos headed off!

(Meanwhile)

Ross was walking down a hallway when a suddenly chill came over him.

"What was that?" Ross mumbled to himself looking out a window at the stars in confusion.

(That's Part One! Next time the Six members of the Chaos Seven arrive and plan their attack, can the Author Fighters stop them and what is their connection with Ross?)


	2. Arrival and Planning

Author Fighters: Genetic Bonds!

Part Two! Arrival and Planning!

Meanwhile at the Author Fighter HQ, it was early in the morning as Ross was busy watching some TV with a bored expression.

"Man, nothing on again," Ross said. As he heard footsteps as he sees his Fiance Marissa smiling as she sat next to him.

"Hey Ross-kun," Marissa said as Ross grinned.

"Hey Marissa, wheres the others?" Ross asked.

"They're just staying on the Halberd, infact Omega was looking for he detected a strange Spacial Anomaly, nearby L.A," Marissa said.

"Hmm, well I better go see him then," Ross said giving Marissa a quick kiss before heading off.

(Meanwhile)

In a simple Open and empty field, A Swirling portal appeared as the Six figures and a huge amount of Artificial Chaos came out.

"So this is where our Brother went too?" Volky said as she shaked her head.

"Well, it's sort of nice," Cyclo said straightening her Kimono.

"We don't have time to mess around, we must first find some kind of living arrangements," Skarm said taking the Leader role.

"Got it Skarm!" Cactorn said.

With that the Six of them walked, not before Tsun put all the Artificial Chaos in a special container.

(Meanwhile)

Ross was entering Omega's lab inside the Halberd, it was here that Omega did any analysising for strange happening around the world.

"What's up?" Ross asked his old friend walking in.

"I was doing a routine check, when my scanners picked up a huge chaos control happening some distance away from Los Angelas," Omega said.

"Well keep an eye out for now, anything new pops up inform me quickly," Ross said. Omega nodded as Ross headed out of the lab.

(In an abandoned warehouse)

The Chaos Six arrived and where exploring the warehouse.

"This is it?" Blaine asked.

"It's not much, but we need a roof over our head," Skarm said. Cyclo nodded.

"It'll do, for now we must plan," Cyclo said.

"We need to know of any powerful beings in this world and where Ross is," Skarm said as they noticed Cactorn was reading a newspaper.

"Well then, looks like our main blockades would be these Darksides and Author Fighters," Cactorn said showing them the Newspaper.

"Well, looks like we may not have to look hard for our brother after all," Volky said smirking as she pointed at the picture and they noticed near the edge of it, was Ross. Causing Skarm to grin!

"We have our targets, for now we gotta use one of the oldest tactics...Divide and Conquer," Skarm said.

"Tsun, find a populated area and unleashed the Artificial Chaos, these Author Fighters will have to step in and with them our brother, either one or all of us must confront him and bring him back," Skarm said as they nodded.

"What about these Author's if we run into one?" Blaine asked. As Skarm gave him an evil grin.

"Terminate," Skarm said as Blaine smirked.

"Perfect," Blaine said.

(Meanwhile)

Ross was chatting with X Prodigy about their next sparring match when he suddenly felt a chill.

"You ok?" X asked.

"Yeah, just got a weird feeling," Ross said.

"Then we better be ready, cause those feelings are usually right," X said.

"Right, now about that spar?" Ross asked as X smirked.

"This time, I'm winning," X said.

"We always tie, time to break it," Ross said grinning.

(**That's Part Two, hope you guys like it, anyway next time the Chaos Six begin their plan, but attract more than just the Author Fighters, next time, Chaos Unleashed: Meeting with Family**)


	3. Meeting Family!

Author Fighters: Genetic Bonds!

Part Three! Meeting with Family!

In a simple populated street, on a roof Tsun was watching them in his hands was the container.

"Pathetic Humans, time to spread a little..Chaos," Tsun said as he opened the container and the Artificial Chaos Spewed out and roared!

(Meanwhile)

Ross and X where both panting and cover in sweat and cuts, nothing a half an hour of sleep wouldn't cure.

"Well that was a decent Warm Up," Ross said grinning as was X.

"Ready to get...." X started to say but an alarm caught their attention.

"All Author Fighters to the meeting room now!" D.M's voice is heard.

"Duty calls," Ross said as he passed X who nodded and followed the Pokemorph.

(Later)

Ross and X now healed up arrived at the Meeting Room.

"What's up?" X asked. With them was Darkmagicianmon, Hikari Ino, Hurricane Quill and Mistress of Dawn.

"Where's everyone else?" Ross asked.

"Everyone's busy with their own problems right now, so it's just the seven of us for now," D.M said.

"Anyway, we've reported many attacks in L.A, one's going on now, so we gotta go there and stop whatever it is," D.M said. As Everyone nodded.

"Then let's move!" D.M said as the Seven Author Fighters dashed off!

(Meanwhile)

Many People where running from the Rampaging Artificial Chaos, some people where already killed by the monsters as the Chaos Six where watching this from a rooftop.

"Nice work Tsun," Skarm said.

"No problem, Brother," Tsun said. As they sensed something.

"Looks like we caught some interest," Volky said as they noticed the Author Fighters.

"Look," Cyclo whispered as Skarm looked at where she was pointing and noticed Ross and grinned.

"Target located!" Skarm said.

(Meanwhile with the Author's)

The Six Author Fighters had just arrived at the area to see the Artificial Chaos!

"No way, what are these things doing off the ARK!" Ross said. As D.M got his staff ready.

"I don't know, but we have to stop them now, before they do more damage!" D.M said.

"Let's get started," Ross said as X brought out Sparda, while Quill had his weapon Dragon Breaker out! Dawn and Hikari got ready too, as the Artificial Chaos Screeched and lunged at them, but they dodged as Quill fired a round of bullets into the heads, X followed with a slash of his sword, the monster roared before silenced by a Dark Magic Attack from D.M!

Meanwhile Hikari was using her Water Bending to hold the Artificial Chaos in place, as Dawn used the Aura Claws she learned to slash it's head to ribbons as both of them exploded.

"Well that went well," Dawn said before the Authors noticed Three more.

"Oh boy," Quill sighed as they got ready again, Ross nodded and fired a Hyperbeam that pushed one back! D.M and Hikari attacked one of the Artificial Chaos, while X, Dawn and Quill attacked the second one, with Ross going after the one he hit!

(Meanwhile)

The Chaos Six noticed this and nodded.

"Cactorn, go after Ross," Skarm said as the Cactorn nodded.

"The rest of us are to keep them busy," Skarm said as the others nodded. Before Blaine gathered fire in his hands.

(Meanwhile)

Ross was now a small distance away from the other Author Fighters while fighting the Artificial Chaos, he dodged another attack and fired a hyperbeam destroying it.

"That's done." Ross said.

"Not bad, very Impressive," A voice is heard as Ross notices leaning on a pole was Cactorn.

"Who are you?" Ross asked, as Cactorn grinned and walked forward.

"Names Cactorn, and we're very upset about you leaving us, brother," Cactorn said.

"Brother!?" Ross said as Cactorn's arms suddenly became covered in spikes.

"Now, your coming with me, Alive, or otherwise!" Cactorn said as he lunged at Ross!

(Meanwhile)

In the Dimension of Dark Souls, Rasets was watching the events of the world when he noticed this scene between Ross and Cactorn.

"So, seems the Pokemorph had some siblings?" Rasets said before grinning, As the screen froze!

**(Next Time! Ross fights against Cactorn, while the Author Fighters have to handle the other members of the Chaos Six! Can they fight them off, and what will Ross do when he sees he has siblings?)**


	4. Chaos Reunion!

Author Fighters: Genetic Bonds!

Part Four! Chaos Reunion!

Ross dodged the swing of Cactorn's spiked arm. Before firing a Hyperbeam, but Cactorn dodged that two as he fired some of the Spikes Ross quickly got behind a car which the spikes hit but Ross noticed the areas they hit corrided.

"Acid Spikes," Ross said knowing he had to fight long range, He fired another Hyperbeam and used Psychic to toss the corriding car at Cactorn who dodged both.

"Not Bad Brother, but you've gotta do better than that," Cactorn said. As he charged forward.

(Meanwhile)

As the Five Author Fighters where just finishing the last Artificial Chaos, X Prodigy dusted his hands.

"Well that's that, now we better find Ross and get back ho...woah!" X said as the ground he was just on was engulfed in flames. But he jumped back before that happened.

"Ah man I wanted to fry at least one of them!" Was heard as they turn to see Blaine on a lamp post.

"Who are you?" Quill said getting Dragon Breaker out.

"Now put that down," Is heard as Quill barely dodges a Lighting bolt as Volky walked over.

"How are you all?" Dawn asked as the Authors got ready.

"We're here to keep you busy girl," Is heard as Tsun walked over leaning against a wall,

"We're here for our Onee-chan," Cyclo said on a roof next to her was Skarm.

"So you can kindly stay out of our way," Skarm said narrowing his red eyes.

"Don't count on that!" X said getting his Devil Arm Sparda ready to go. As Skarm sighed.

"Should have guessed, alright minna, kill them, but make sure they don't go after Cactorn and Ross," Skarm said as he and Cyclo jumped down to street level! D.M, Hikari, X, Dawn and Quill got into a circle formation keeping an eye on each of the Chaos Six.

"Author Fighters! Attack!" D.M said as the fighting began!

(Meanwhile)

Ross was barely dodging more Acid Spikes.

"Man this guy is dangerous," Ross muttered hiding behind another car.

"Come on Onii-san, come on out," Cactorn said chuckling as Ross narrowed his eyes trying to think, before noticing a pair of Trash Can lids.

"This'll work," Ross said lifting them up with Psychic and Charged at Cactorn.

"Bad move!" Cactorn said firing more spikes, but Ross blocked them with the Lids and threw them both like Discs, Cactorn dodged them but noticed Ross glowing, right infront of him.

"Chaos Blast," Ross simple said as Ross let out an explosion of Chaos Energy, which was noticed by the Author Fighters and Chaos Six.

(Meanwhile)

"Looks like Cactorn's got himself into trouble," Skarm said before narrowly avoiding D.M's magic attacks, Before swinging one of his swords but D.M jumped back.

Meanwhile Blaine and X where clashing, Blaine had brought out a sword made of flames and was clashing with X's Sparda.

"Not bad, I wouldn't expect less from the Hollow/Devil," Blaine said with a grin. X narrowed his eyes at that and pushed Blaine back.

Meanwhile Dawn was being pushed back by Cyclo's wind powers.

"Hmm, so your MistressofDawn, the werewolf of the Author Fighters," Cyclo said before she sent a blade of wind towards Dawn who rolled out of the way, Dawn simple glared and dashed forward with her Aura claws ready to slash.

Meanwhile Hikari was using her Waterbending to stop Tsun's constant barrage of water attacks.

"Not bad, but you can't stop it all," Tsun said sending a small wave towards Hikari, who took a Waterbending stance again.

Meanwhile Quill was shooting with Dragon Breaker firing his specially modified bullets, but Volky was dodging each shot with some impressive gymnastics,

"Hmm, time for a little Thunder," She said as she fired a Lighting bolt from her hand but Quill rolled away from it. Before he fired again but she dodged.

Skarm made a hand gesture as the five of them gathered together.

"Much as we'd like to continue this, we've gotta collect our brother, before he's killed," Skarm said as Cyclo created a gust of wind causing a dust cloud, when it settled they where gone!

"Damn it," X said sheathing Sparda.

"Wait, that blast was coming from Ross's location!" Hikari said.

"Maybe he ran into one of those guys, let's go!" Dawn said as they headed down the streets towards Ross and Cactorns location!

(**Ok this was the best I could come up with, anyway next time, the Chaos Six retreat, while the AF try to figure out who the Chaos Six are, while Ross and Omega have a chat? Next time, regrouping: Hidden Family Bonds)**


	5. Hidden Family

Author Fighters: Genetic Bonds!

Part Five! Hidden Family Bonds

Back with Ross and Cactorn, two craters where seen, Ross was just getting up, in the center of one.

"Man, I gotta watch how much power I put in!" Ross said seeing the damage, before hearing a groan and saw Cactorn alive in the centre of the second one!

"No way," Ross said. As Cactorn got up and laughed.

"Hahaha! Not bad Bro! You have gotten stronger!" Cactorn said as he turned to face Ross,

"Cactorn, that's enough, we've got all we need for now," Is heard as Ross turns and sees Skarm, Blaine, Tsun, Volky and Cyclo a small distance behind himself.

"Aw, I was just having fun too," Cactorn said before he jumped over Ross and landed next to the others, Ross turned around and glared.

"Alright who are you!" Ross said. As Skarm smirked.

"Don't you recognize your own family," Skarm said as Ross widened his eyes.

"But I can't have a family! I'm an Experiment!" Ross said.

"Exactly," Skarm said as Ross just went pale.

"No....they made more of me," Ross muttered.

"Bingo give the Psychic Deoxys a Prize!" Blaine said. As Volky hit Blaine on the head.

"Shut it Blaine, don't forget he didn't know of our creation!" Volky said.

"Enough pleasantires, much as we'd like to stay, we need to head back, good to see you again Brother," Skarm said as with that the Six of them vanished as Ross was still shocked.

"This can't be," Ross said falling to his knees, the shock of this news plus the fight had worn him down, just as the Author Fighters showed up.

"Hey He's here!" X's voice is heard as X jumped over and helped Ross up.

"Come on Ross, let's get back to the HQ," X said as The others where worried at Ross's shocked face.

"Ross-nii?" Hikari asked.

"How...can it be..." Ross mumbled, as they headed back to the AF HQ.

(Meanwhile)

The Chaos Six where just arriving at their place.

"Why did you stop me, we could've taken him out and brought him back with us!" Cactorn said.

"That wouldn't have helped, he now knows about us, that shock to him will do for now," Skarm said.

"For now, everyone rest up," Skarm said, the other five nodded and headed in different directions. As Skarm smirked.

"Ross, Project Psychic Deoxys, we finally met," Skarm said smiling as for a second he turned into a Silver Like Deoxys, with Swords on his arms before he returned to normal and walked to his room.

(AF HQ)

Ross was sitting in the lounge, after everyone had been checked up and given the ok to leave the Medical area, Ross was simple sitting in the lounge still stunned by the arrival of his what they called 'Family'

Watching this was X Prodigy, Darkmagicianmon and Hikari Ino, as Marissa walked over.

"How is he?" Marissa asked.

"Still the same," X Prodigy sighed. As Marissa glanced at Ross.

"But how can this be, how can Ross have a 'family'" Marissa whispered. Just then the four of them saw Omega walking over to Ross and put his Metallic claw on Ross's shoulder.

"Come Ross, I have found something you should see," Omega said as he walked away, Ross slowly stood up and followed the machine, X, Hikari, D.M and Marissa glanced at each other before following.

After some walking Ross and Omega, entered Omega's lab, Marissa, X, D.M and Hikari listening in.

"So why'd you call me Omega?" Ross asked.

"It's about those six beings," Omega said as Ross got pale again.

"What?" Ross asked.

"I was just checking out some files from our Dimension and found this old research project. Codename the Chaos Seven," Omega said.

"Chaos Seven? But we only saw six?" Ross asked.

"Yes, because the Seventh one..is you," Omega said.

"What?" Ross asked.

"When you where created, a scientist found out you where connected to the Purple Life Aura the most, which is the Psychic and Mind Aura, so a group of Scientists tried the same thing, this time they created Six others, bonded to the Other Six Auras," Omega said.

"So they are Literary...?" Ross asked.

"Yes, they are your Brothers and Sisters...your family," Omega said as Ross looked down.

"Why did they make more of me and why didn't I know about them," Ross said.

"Most likely they where created shortly after you were, but no one got the chance to awake them, so they've been stuck on that ARK for five Decades, until now," Omega said.

"And now they want me," Ross muttered.

(Meanwhile)

Skarm was smirking in his room.

"Soon our family will be complete," Skarm said and with that he fell asleep.

**(That's this one done! Next time the Author Fighters, try to figure out how to stop the Chaos Six, while Ross must try to fight his family, and what will the Chaos Six do this time?)**


	6. Heart of an Experiment?

Author Fighters: Genetic Bonds!

Part Six! The Heart of an Experiment?

After Omega showed Ross the data, D.M, Hikari, X and Marissa had heard and where back in the lounge.

"So, they are Ross's Brothers, and Sisters?" X said.

"At least Biologically," Marissa said with a sigh.

"And like him, they are connected to the Life Auras," Hikari said holding the Silver Aura that Ross had given her awhile ago. Just as Ross came in.

"Hey guys," Ross said in a quiet tone before sitting down next to Marissa.

"So what do we about those guys?" X asked. Talking about the Chaos Six.

"I don't know, for now we should just keep an eye out, they aren't the only enemies we have," D.M said which was try the amount of enemies was almost countless.

"I'll be right back, I...need to get some air," Ross said standing up and walking away, Marissa looked worried but knew he did need time to himself.

(Meanwhile)

"Ok we'll need some supplies for now, luckily Tsun was able to hack into some accounts and we have enough dosh to handle ourselves for awhile," Cactorn explained.

"Guess that means shopping," Blaine said.

"I'll handle that," Cyclo said smiling. Skarm nodded.

"Very well, be back soon Cyclo," Skarm said as Cyclo nodded and left the Warehouse.

(Meanwhile)

Ross was walking down a street his hands in his pockets thinking.

_'I have a family...but why do they want me so badly_?' Ross thought.

On the same street, Cyclo was carrying some bags filled with food and other stuff.

"This should do nicely," Cyclo said smiling as she and Ross continued to walk, but Ross's head was in the blank at this point and Cyclo couldn't see where she was going and they crashed into each other, causing Cyclo's bags to fly into the air, Ross on instinct used Psychic and stopped the bags from hitting the ground.

"Sorry!" Ross said as Cyclo shook her head and took the bags.

"It's alri..." Cyclo started to say before they noticed each other!

"YOU!" Ross said.

"ONII-SAMA!" Cyclo cheered before she glomped Ross.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Ross said as Cyclo let go.

"What are you doing here?" Ross asked almost immediatly on the defense as Cyclo smiled.

"I getting food for the others," Cyclo said as Ross noticed the bags.

"Oh...then why aren't you attacking me?" Ross asked as Cyclo sighed.

"Guess Cactorn made a bad first impression," Cyclo said. As Ross tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh?" Ross asked as Cyclo smiled.

"Come on," Cyclo said walking away as Ross just stood there, before slowly following.

(Later)

Ross and Cyclo arrived at the park, Cyclo put the bags on a bench and sat down but Ross stayed standing.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you for real Onii-sama," Cyclo said smiling brightly but Ross was still confused.

"Ok I'm confused here," Ross said scratching his head.

"Like you know, I'm your sister, well one of your sisters," Cyclo said.

"That I know, but why'd you attack all those people," Ross asked.

"It was the only way to get your attention," Cyclo said as Ross stared blankly.

"You couldn't have written a letter?" Ross asked.

"Like you'd believe us," Cyclo said.

"Ok, got me there," Ross said.

"Look, we're not gonna force you to come with us, but you need to understand, the seven of us must be together," Cyclo said.

"Why...I don't understand," Ross mumbled but Cyclo sighed.

"The Seven of us are connected to each of the Life Auras," Cyclo said. As she saw Ross holding the Yellow Aura, the only one that Ross constantly held, the other Six are with certain Author Fighters.

"The Yellow Aura is mostly connected to Volky-chan," Cyclo said as Ross blinked.

"The other girl you saw, with Yellow hair," Cyclo said.

"We're the same as you, we're all Deoxys Pokemorphs, but we're different, we each have different Elemental Properties, I'm the Wind Deoxys, my powers come from the Light Blue Aura, the Wind Aura," Cyclo said.

"The Seven of us where created for something, but we don't know, that's why the Seven of us need to be together, so we can find it," Cyclo said as Ross sighed.

"I can't, I don't know enough," Ross said as he stood up, Cyclo sighed and then gave Ross a hug, surprising him.

"It's ok, but please, I hope you think on it, but I must go...see ya later, Onii-sama," Cyclo said as she picked up the bags and dashed off, Ross blinked once more and sighed.

"Why where we created?" Ross mumbled to himself.

(Meanwhile)

Cyclo arrived and plopped the bags on a nearby couch.

"Oh boy!" Is heard as Blaine and Cactorn tackled the bags and began fighting over the Junk Food. Cyclo sighed and walked past Volky.

"Hey Cycl....you ok?" Volky asked, but no response, as Volky just glanced at where Cyclo went and then went to stop the fighting.

Meanwhile, Cyclo arrived at her room and laid on her bed.

"Why where we created...I wish I knew too Onii-sama," Cyclo whispered. As Tsun who was walking past her room, heard that and nodded in understanding.

_'None of us do_,' Tsun thought in his head, before he continued walking reading a simple book.

**(Well that's it, hope you like it and sorry about the long wait, I had to handle other things, anyway next time The Chaos Six try to find another way to get Ross to join them, but will this turn into a Battle Royale with the Author Fighters?)**


	7. Preparing for a Brawl

Author Fighters: Genetic Bonds

Chapter 7!

Preparing for a brawl!

Ross had just arrived back at the AF HQ, still thinking about his run in with Cyclo of the Chaos Six. When he noticed some of the AF in the lounge.

"Ross-nii, you alright?" Hikari asked as Marissa walked over and hugged Ross.

"I'm fine," Ross said smiling slightly as he hugged Marissa back.

"For now I think we should rest up," Ross said.

"Sounds good," D.M said as every one of them went seperate ways except for Ross and Marissa.

"What happened?" Marissa asked.

"Eh...alright, I ran into one of the Chaos Six, the one called Cyclo, but for some reason she didn't attack me," Ross said.

"What?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah she just hugged me, calling me Onii-sama," Ross said.

"Well that's a suprise I always thought they where gonna attack you to get them to recruit you," Marissa said.

"Maybe their not so bad, maybe they just wanted their big brother back," Ross said talking about himself.

"Maybe, we can find someway to stop this fighting," Marissa said.

"Yeah," Ross said as they both headed to their room.

(Meanwhile)

Back at the Warehouse, the Chaos Six where planning.

"Ok, now Onii-san isn't gonna just come willing and leave those so called friends behind," Blaine said.

"Good point, the only way we can get him back is too kill them all," Cactorn said but got a fist in the head from Volky and Cyclo.

"Idiot! We don't have to kill them! We may be fighting them but we just want Onii-sama back!" Cyclo said.

"Enough," Skarm said.

"For now we'll have to confront them, if they don't hand Ross over, we use force," Skarm said as they all nodded although Cyclo nodded a little bit nervously.

"Alright everyone rest up," Skarm said as they all went seperate ways but Cyclo was still seated.

_'I'm sorry Onii-sama_,' She thought before she went to bed

(Next Day)

The Author Fighters where just waking up and most of them where in the lounge getting breakfast. The only ones around were D.M, Hikari, X Prodigy, Mistress of Dawn and Hurricane Quill. Where the rest were, Ross didn't know.

"Morning," Ross said walking in with a yawn, Marissa following.

"Hey Ross," D.M said as everyone else greeted him.

"So feeling any better?" X asked.

"Yeah a little," Ross said.

"Good, can't have one of my bigger rivals loosing his nerves," X joked as Ross glared slightly but smirked.

"How about after this is taken care of, we have another Sparring match," Ross said as X smirked, though you couldn't see it behind his Hollow Mask.

"Your on!" X said just as they all felt an explosion!

"What the!?" Dawn said in shock as they all rushed outside and saw, non other than Cactorn who smirked.

"Well bout time you came out," He said. As they turned to see multiple spikes where on the walls of the HQ.

"Oh you just crossed a line!" D.M said glaring, as Cactorn smirked before dashing off.

"Hey!" Ross yelled as they all chased after him.

(Meanwhile)

The Chaos Six where in the middle of the park which was very close to the area where Ross and Cyclo had talked, just as Cactorn came in jumping.

"Ok they're on their way!" Cactorn said as Skarm smirked and nodded.

"It's time we finish this!" Skarm said. Cyclo looked a little uneasy at that but kept it hidden just as the Author Fighters arrived.

"Alright Cactorn your dead me....!" Ross started to say before they noticed the entire group.

"Well hello Onii-san," Skarm said smirking as Ross narrowed his eyes, D.M stepped forward and pointed his staff at Skarm.

"This has gone on long enough!" D.M said.

"I couldn't agree more Digimon, just hand over Onii-san and we'll be gone," Skarm said as D.M narrowed his eyes.

"Like we'll do that!" D.M said as the Author Fighters got ready to fight as did the Chaos Six.

"So be it!" Skarm said with venom in his voice as a suddenly gust of wind blew in at the stand off! Before all 14 beings where on each other in an instant!

The Brawl had begun!

**(So anyway here's my latest try, couldn't really think of a way for the fight to start, but I will try and do the fights as best I can, anyway next time the Author Fighters and Chaos Six split up into 6 One on one fights! First up: Dawn vs Cyclo)**


	8. Dawn vs Cyclo Part One: Dai Kaze!

Author Fighters: Genetic Bonds

Chapter 8!

Dawn vs Cyclo! Part One!

The fighting between the Author Fighters and the Chaos Six had degenerated into one on one fights, in one area of the park, the Werewolf member of the AF's Mistress of Dawn was standing off with Cyclo, Dawn had a glare on her face but Cyclo almost looked conflicted.

"Hey!" Dawn said as Cyclo snapped out of it. Just as Dawn lunged forward for a punch, Cyclo just dodged it but Dawn caused the tree she hit instead to nearly snap.

_'Strong'_ Cyclo thought, before she concentrated and suddenly three clones of herself appeared. The clones attacked Dawn quickly but she dodged two of them before punching the third right in the gut, but then that clone suddenly vanished and what looked like blades made of wind suddenly attacked Dawn causing cuts to appear over her arms.

"Nice huh, my wind clones when destroyed can unleashed blades of winds at the attacker," Cyclo said before the other two clones lunged at Dawn, but she grabbed a nearby pole and used it to slam each of the clones away, luckily she jumped back from the Wind Blades as Cyclo went for a roundhouse kick, Dawn quickly ducked it and sweeped kicked Cyclo to the ground but Cyclo used a blast of air to force Dawn back.

"Not bad Werewolf," Cyclo said smirking as Dawn had a small smirk herself

"Your Brother helped me out," Dawn said.

"So he helped you get this strong huh?" Cyclo said smirking.

"But you haven't face someone like me," Cyclo said as she breathed deep before she fired a blast of air at Dawn, who dodged it barely, but the blast took down a tree easily, Dawn quickly charged at Cyclo and dodged another two blasts before tackling Cyclo hard forcing the Wind user to the ground, Dawn quickly pinned her down. But Cyclo smirked still.

"Your fast too, but I've still got some tricks," Cyclo said. As too Dawns suprise her eyes turned Cyan in colour and slitted as she was pushed off by a huge gust of wind.

"What the?" Dawn said in surprise as Cyclo had her eyes closed.

"I won't lose my Onii-sama, even if I have to kill!" Cyclo said as she opened her eyes and glared at Dawn,

"**Dai Kaze!**" Cyclo said as the winds picked up.

"It's time for you to get blown away!" Cyclo said as she got into a stance and smirked.

"Wind Palm!" She said as she made pointed the palm of her right hand at Dawn, just then Dawn's instincts to move screamed and as she rolled away another tree behind her was uprooted like nothing.

"I'm a living tornado, you control the wind, and so I can't be stopped," Cyclo said as Dawn glanced at her and growled.

"Now either back down, or I will kill you," Cyclo said. But Dawn just glared.

"Very well," Cyclo said taking a fighting stance.

"But don't say I didn't give you a chance to run!" Cyclo said.

**(That's this part, anyway, Dawn trys to survive against Cyclo's barrage of attacks, but helps on the way, from the Ruler of the skys himself! Next time, Dawn vs Cyclo, A Dragon's assistance!)**


	9. Dawn vs Cyclo Part Two: Dragon Help!

Author Fighters: Genetic Bonds

Chapter 8!

Dawn vs Cyclo! Part Two!

Space Warrior Intervention!

Cyclo kept up her relentless attacks as Dawn barely dodged each one. The entire area around them was either churned up or sliced. Like the entire area was hit by a Tornado.

_'Damn it, I can't keep this up_,' Dawn muttered. As she just dodged another wind attack and jumped back.

"You can't dodge forever Werewolf," Cyclo said with a glare which look even more intimidating due to her Cyan coloured slitted eyes.

Dawn growled and she went for a straight punch but Cyclo ducked it and grabbed Dawn's arm and tossed her away with authority. But Dawn managed to land on her feet but skidded away.

"Wind Palm!" Cyclo yelled sending another blast of air, but Dawn dodged again and another Tree was blown away!

"Gotta put that training to use," Dawn muttered to herself before she went for a lunge, Cyclo sent another blast of wind, but Dawn dodged each one before going for a punch, by Cyclo simply leaned her head to the right, as Dawn's fist seemed to veer off to the left, causing her to miss.

"Wind Shield, let's me veer off attacks from enemies," Cyclo said before grabbing Dawn's arm and slammed her into two trees before tossing her away.

"Damn," Dawn muttered feeling blood in her mouth. Before getting back up and wiped it off her face.

"Still want to fight? Fine!" Cyclo said before she lunged forward. Dawn dodged her lunge and managed to kick her in the side but Cyclo used a cusion of air to weaken the damage.

"Not bad, but your still too weak to handle me Werewolf," Cyclo said as she pushed Dawn away with a blast of air causing Dawn to slam into a tree.

"Well this has been fun, but it's time I end!" Cyclo said as she dashed forward ready to do another Wind Palm when suddenly..a hand grabbed her wrist, surprising her and Dawn.

"What?" Dawn said as she sees who it was who stopped Cyclo...it was one of Ross's Space Warrior Members, Alistair the Rayquaza Pokemorph.

"Sorry to barge in Dawn, but I needed a little work out," Alistair said before he pushed Cyclo back.

"I don't mind, I could use the help," Dawn said as she and Alistair got ready to continue as Cyclo got back up.

"So another one's joined huh?" Cyclo said before she sent a blast of wind at Dawn and Alistair. But Alistair pointed his palm and the Wind attack died down.

"What!?" Cyclo said.

"You can't beat me with my element," Alistair said as he sent a twister that caused Cyclo to slam into a tree. Cyclo got up a little wobbly.

"Damn it," She muttered.

"Give up?" Dawn asked but still ready to fight.

"I can't quit!" Cyclo said as she sent another wind attack as Alistair sighed.

"Stand back Dawn," Alistair said.

"**Typhoon Rage!**" Alistair said as a Green Typhoon was sent and clashed with Cyclo's wind attack. But then Alistair's attack got through and slammed Cyclo into a tree and she was out cold!

"Phew," Dawn said relieved.

"Thanks Alistair," Dawn said.

"No problem, but we better find the others, the rest of the Space Warrior's have probably met up with them by now," Alistair said.

"Ok let's go," Dawn said as she and Alistair dashed off leaving the Out Cold Cyclo.

**(That's this one...I hope I got Dawn's OC right, anyway next time things heat up as the Devil/Hollow himself X Prodigy takes on the Hothead of the Chaos Six, Blaine!)**


	10. X Prodigy vs Blaine! Demons Playground!

Author Fighters: Genetic Bonds

Chapter 10!

X Prodigy vs Blaine! Part One! A Demon's Playground!

In another area of the park an explosion is heard as X Prodigy dodged a Fireball as Blaine walked in smirked as a sword made of fire appeared.

"Well your good at dodging," Blaine said grinning.

"Let see if that sword on your back isn't for show," Blaine said as X grinned behind his Hollow Mask and drew Sparda and they charged and clashed swords, Blaine went for another slash but X suddenly blured and was a distance away, using his Trickster Style.

"**Night Silencer**!" X said sending a beam of Dark Energy but Blaine cut through it with his Fire Sword. Before sending another fireball but X blocked each one with Sparda. Before drawing his two pistols, Dawn and Dusk.

"Eat these!" X said firing a barrage at Blaine but he quickly used his sword and it blocked the bullets. Before they quickly clashed swords again.

"Your pretty good," Blaine said as they tried to push the other back.

"Heh, I've given your 'brother' a run for his money many times!" X said as they seperated.

"Hmm, so you've fought Ross? This is gonna be fun!" Blaine said grinning now as he began gathering flames. X smirked as he began glowing Black.

"**King of Darkness!**" X said as a Giant Serpent of Darkness charged at Blaine who began glowing Red.

"**Flame King Fury!**" Blaine yelled as a massive blast of flames collided with the Serpent causing a huge Explosion of Dark Energy and Fire. As Blaine glanced around.

_'Where is he_?' Blaine thought. When...

"**Eternal Ice Tower!**" Is heard as a Pillar of Ice hits Blaines freezing him completely as X who we now see with the Cerberus Devil Arm smirking.

"That takes care of that," X said dusting his hands and began walking away when suddenly he heard cracking.

"No way," X muttered and turned around to see the Frozen Blaine was starting to break the Ice Prison!

"**RAAGAGGHH!!"** Blaine roared as the Ice trapping him was Shattered by a Blast of Flames.

"**Burning Warrior**!" Blaine roared as he was covered in flames. Smirking as X looked Impressed at the change.

"This is the power all of my Family have, the Power to Ignite the Life Aura's connection with each of us!" Blaine said.

"Wait...so Ross has the same power?" X asked.

"Yes....though I doubt he even knows it!" Blaine said as X smirked.

"Well then, this keeps getting better! Let's rock!" X said drawing Sparda again as he and Blaine charged at each other!

**(Well things are heating up, next time X and Blaine continue to fight and Blaine shows the power of his Burning Warrior Form!)**


	11. X Prodigy vs Blaine! Two Knights!

Author Fighters: Genetic Bonds

Chapter 11!

X Prodigy vs Blaine! Part Two! A Metal Knight and a Dark Knight!

As X and Blaine clashed again this time Blaine was using his fists which clashed with X's sword but as the seperated X noticed Sparda was smoking like it was hit by a hot attack, As Blaine smirked.

"Like it, it's the effect of my Burning Warrior form it makes a shield of fire that not only protects me but can also hurt the attacker!" Blaine said as X brought out Dusk and Dawn and fired a barrage of bullets but Blaine didn't move as the Bullets seemed to fizzle out as they hit the barrier as Blaine smirked.

"Fire Cracker!" Blaine said as he punched the ground causing a barrage of Rocks and Embers to hit X who blocked with Sparda as he glanced at Blaine he was gone and glanced around.

"Where are yo..." X started to say but a burning fist to his jaw stopped him as Blaine somehow appeared and gave X a powerful uppercut! Sending him crashing into a tree as Blaine smirked and cracked his neck.

"Come on!" Blaine said as X came out of the tree and cracked his knuckles, as the Beowulf Devil Arm was now equiped.

"This keeps getting better!" X said as he and Blaine clashed fist to fist! Before they both skidded back as they both had big grins.

"**Lunar Phase**!" X said as he went for a powerful punch.

"**Mera Haymaker**!" Blaine said going for a powerful punch too.

Both punches collided making a small explosion of Fire and Light as X skidded back switching back to Sparda as Blaine's Fire Sword reappeared.

"Heh haven't had this much fun since I fought your brother Last New Years," X said grinning behind his mask as Blaine smirked and made a come on gesture as they collided again but then Blaine managed to kick X in the gut and blasted him back with a fireball.

"Now time for end this Demon," Blaine said walking forward when.

"**DayBreak**!" Is heard as Blaine dodged a Beam of Light. He then sees inbetween him and X was A Robot, human shaped with Red armour and green Optic lenses, also it was carrying a rather impressive sword.

"Scarlet?" X said surprised to see the Gizoid member of Ross's Space Warriors Team.

"Sorry to barge in on your fight, but I want a piece of him," Scarlet said as he got Caliburn his sword ready as X got back up and got Sparda ready.

"**Devil Trigger!**" X yelled becoming the Dark Knight Sparda!

"Hmm, the Dark Knight Sparda, and the New Knight of Metal," Caliburn the sword said.

"Let's end this shall we?" X asked as Scarlet nodded as Blaine grinned and flames began gathering again.

"**Beast of Madness**!" X yelled as Multiple Kings of Darkness came towards Blaine.

"**Flash Slash**!" Scarlet said sending a blast of light energy at Blaine who grinned.

**"Emperer..Inferno!**" Blaine yelled as a huge blast of Flames collided with the combined Darkness and Light attack making a huge explosion when it ended X was out of Devil Trigger but was standing as was Scarlet but Blaine was down, still breathing.

"Looks like we win," Scarlet said sheating Caliburn as X did the same for Sparda.

"Come on we better find the others," X said as the two of them headed off.

**(That's this fight done hope I got X right! Anyway next time it's the Lunar Exalted Hurricane Quill vs the Queen of Electricity Volky)**


	12. Hurricane Quill vs Volky! Part One!

Author Fighters: Genetic Bonds

Chapter 12!

Hurricane Quill vs Volky! Part One! Articuno and the Bolt Queen!

In another part of the park area, Hurricane Quill just dodged a high speed kick as Volky was sending multiple kicks and punches. Quill got some distance and fired some shots with the Dragon Breaker but Volky dodged the shots easily.

"Come now Lunar, can't shoot me?" Volky teased. Quill narrowed his eyes and fired his rounds again but Volky weaved and dodged almost like she was teleporting.

"I'm as fast as a Lightning Bolt," Volky said smiling as she dashed forward and got through Quill's defense and smirked.

"**Bolt jab**!" Volky said as she began hitting Quill with multiple punches. Quill growled as he was pushed back before activating one of his God-Blood powers the **Affinity Element Control**, as the wind picked up slightly and pushed Volky back.

"Not bad, close to my sister's level of wind manipulation," Volky said before firing a Thunderbolt but Quill dodged it.

"**Azure Sky Rain!**" Quill said as Ice began raining down on Volky but she used her agility to dodge some but one ice managed to hit her sending her crashing to the ground. As she groaned standing up as Quill sighed.

"Just give up, it's not a good idea to push yourself," Quill said but Volky smirked.

"Don't count me out, I've got plenty of tricks," Volky said as she began sparking and vanished before reappearing behind Quill she went for a powerful kick but he blocked it with Gardafang before pushing her back.

"**Rai drive**!" She said as she jumped up high and went for a drop kick. Quill dodged that but the kick left a crack on the ground as Volky did a handstand and kicked Quill in the chest pushing the Lunar back as Volky got back to her feet and cracked her knuckles.

"Come on!" She said as Quill got back up and got into a ready stance with Gardafang and Dragon Breaker! Before he smirked.

"You know I've been meaning to try this," Quill said as suddenly it got colder as Volky could see her breath.

"**Shiro Articuno**!" Quill said. As he suddenly in a blast of Ice became his Pokemorph Limit, Shiro Articuno as Volky shivered slightly at the cold.

"So your a Pokemorph?" Volky said.

"You could say that," Quill said his now Icy Blue Wings flapping slightly.

"Then I better up the ante!" Volky said as she began glowing Yellow, as her Eyes became Slitted and Yellow Coloured too.

"**Bolt Queen!**" Volky said as she was constantly sparking.

"So looks like we have an unusual match up..Ice vs Lightning," Volky said.

"That we do," Quill said as he flapped his wings sending a Blizzard towards Volky who sent a barrage of Lightning Bolts!

"I'm not gonna lose to you Author Fighter!" Volky said as she began glowing a Yellow colour!

**(That's this one, hope I did alright, anyway Quill and Volky continue to fight, but will Quill even need help to beat her?)**


	13. Hurricane Quill vs Volky! Part Two!

Author Fighters: Genetic Bonds

Chapter 13!

Hurricane Quill vs Volky! Part Two! Fire, Ice and Lightning!

As Quill and Volky began a power struggle in their new forms Quill in his Pokemorph Limit, Shiro Articuno and Volky in her Bolt Queen Powered Form. Before it caused a small explosion sending both of them back.

"**Ice Shard**!" Quill said sending a barrage of Icicles.

"**Spark Shot**!" Volky said as multiple tiny sparks clashed with the Ice each move canceling the other.

"**Ice Beam**!" Quill said firing a beam of Ice Bolts which Volky dodged before sending another Bolt of Lightning which Quill avoided.

"Seems we're kinda in a stalemate," Volky said.

"Doubt it, first one to hit wins," Quill said as he sent another Ice Shard at Volky who used her speed to dodge them.

"Come on!" Volky said dodging another Ice Shard before sending another spark barrage but Quill used his Ice powers to make a wall of Ice that blocked the Sparks. Before he sent a Blizzard that pushed Volky back.

"Not bad," Volky muttered before firing a Thunderbolt at Quill who got ready to dodge when.

"Banzai!!" Is heard as a figure jumped in the way and took the Thunderbolt, not feeling a thing.

"What!?" Volky said shocked, so was Quill as the figure was one of Ross's team members, Micheal, the Groudon Pokemorph.

"Sparks don't work on me girl," Micheal said.

"Hey Quill, Omega heard what happened and called the others," Micheal said before glaring at Volky.

"So let's take her down!" Micheal said as he began swinging his World Ender Hammer as Quill shook his head and did the same with Garudafang, Volky dodged and blocked each strike before they seperated, Volky growling as she started to gather energy, as Micheal smirked.

"How about we end this," Micheal said. As Quill nodded.

"Fine with me," Quill said as he began gathering power as was Micheal, Volky doing the same.

"**Frozen Gale!**" Quill said as he began beating his wings, he sends a blast of frozen wind in front of him

"**Lava Tornado!**" Micheal said spinning his Hammer rather fast causing a tornado of Magma to come out.

"**Storm of Fury!**" Volky said as She began sparking and clouds gathered before a big Thunderbolt collided with the two attacks. Causing a Huge explosion of Fire, Ice and Lightning!

When the smoke cleared, Quill was back in human form, as Volky was down panting heavily.

"Looks like our double work took too much," Micheal said shouldering the hammer.

"Come on we have to find the others fast!" Quill said as he and Micheal ran off.

**(That's this one, hope I got ya right Quill! Anyway next time it's Hikaris turn as she faces the Quiet member, Tsun, the Calm Malestrom!)**


	14. Hikari Ino vs Tsun! Part One!

Author Fighters: Genetic Bonds

Chapter 14!

Hikari Ino vs Tsun! Part One! Calm as the Sea!

In another area Hikari was walking through the park glancing around, she had gone after the Tsun on the Chaos Six, but he had somehow disappeared.

_'Where did he go_?' Hikari thought. Before hearing a rushing sounds...rushing water!

"**Water Pillar**," A calm voice is heard as a Pillar of Water headed to Hikari but she used her Waterbending to split it, causing the water to harmlessly splash by her sides before seeing Tsun reading a book while leaning on a Fountain.

"Impressive Water skill," Tsun said before snapping the book closed and pocketed it before walking forward his Calm Blue eyes staring into Hikari's Icy blue ones.

"The rumours of you Balances are true," Tsun said. As Hikari got ready for a fight.

"Why are you after Ross-nii?" Hikari asked as Tsun raised an eyebrow at the honorific.

"Nii? You think of him as a Brother? Girl, he's our family, and we will bring him back with us!" Tsun said as the Water in the Fountain began to get choppy. Hikari noticed this.

"**Water Lance**," Tsun said as a Lance made out of water appeared in his hands as he went with a slash but Hikari dodged each slash with ease before she used her Water Bending to cause the Water Lance to break apart but Tsun narrowed his eyes and went for a simple punch, but Hikari dodged each one easily and went for a punch but Tsun barely dodged and jumped back.

"**Sea Surge**," Tsun said as a small tidal wave came towards Hikari but she used her water bending again to stop it. Tsun narrowed his eyes and sent another Water Pillar but this time kept his control over it as he sent it toward Hikari, she tried to stop it the safe but nothing happened but she dodged at the last second.

"I see, you can only stop my attacks if I stop controlling them," Tsun mumbled as he sent another water pillar but Hikari kept dodging them with impressive Agility, using her Ninja training as Tsun narrowed his eyes and cracked his knuckled as Hikari breathed deeply and placed her hands on the ground as suddenly a wave of Earth headed towards Tsun and he quickly blocked it with a Sea Surge.

"It seems we're equal so far," Hikari said in a tone, inhonesty she didn't want to fight Tsun or any of the Chaos Six, but to protect her friends she had too.

"Not quite, I've got some tricks," Tsun said as suddenly he slowly ran a hand through his hair.

"**Abyss Surge**!" Tsun said as his Blue eyes became Slitted but stayed Blue in colour his Blue hair became Longer and he seemed to give off a calming aura despite the eyes.

"Time you face my true power over the Water," Tsun said. As he pointed a Palm at Hikari.

"**Pressure Bubble**," He muttered just then Hikari felt a rumbling and glanced around. Just then suddenly a huge blast of Water came from Below and incased her in a bubble made of water Hikari quickly held her breath and tried to get out but nothing worked.

"Like it, it's my most powerful weapon, that Bubble is not only incased in water but also in the power of the Blue Life Aura, making it almost unbreakable, but it comes with another suprise," Tsun sad as the palmed hand he was pointing at Hikari as he started clenching his fist, Hikari suddenly felt a crushing force all around her.

"I can increase the Water Pressure so much that Bones can shatter," Tsun said calmly as he slowly began clenching his fist.

"Time for you to let the Ocean let you slumber forever," Tsun said as the Pressure kept building!

**(Looks like Trouble for Hikari, next time Hikari gets help from one of Ross's closest members and tries to reach out to Tsun, and try and get him to see it their way)**


	15. Hikari Ino vs Tsun! Part Two!

Author Fighters: Genetic Bonds

Chapter 15!

Hikari Ino vs Tsun! Part Two! The Purest of Hearts!

Tsun calmly continued to build the pressure inside the Bubble as Hikari could feel her inside where about to give. But they both heard rushing water!

"**Oceans Rage!**" Is heard as Tsun was pushed back by a blast of water causing him to released Hikari who began coughing for breath.

"You okay Kari," Is heard as Hikari looks up to see smiling as Marissa, Ross's Fiance as Marissa helped the Balance up. As Tsun a distance away stood up.

"So another player," Tsun mumbled as Marissa sent a Hydro Pump at Tsun who dodged. Before sending a water pillar, Marissa grabbed Hikari and dodged.

"Stay here Hikari, I'll handle him," Marissa said before she and Tsun both fired water attacks that collided. Hikari leaned on a tree to stay up, the Pressure bubble had weakened her greatly.

"**Hydro Pump!/Water Pillar**!" Is heard as Marissa and Tsun's attacked collided again and again, before Marissa managed to get close and hit Tsun with a powerful uppercut followed by a Hydro Pump

"**I'll be reborn as a new me in this sky that spreads into the endless future  
I'll show you the snow of happiness falling all over the world**"

**I'll reach out my hand freely to grasp destiny  
There's no decided tomorrow  
Even being quiet, I know that our meeting on that day wasn't by chance  
In your distant eyes, I felt eternity**

**As the cold wind shines through the beautiful fading sunset  
I just barely hear your soft voice**

**It hurts so much not being alone in my heart that my soul is made passionate  
The proof that my feelings are alive starts from my belief  
I'll be reborn as a new me in this sky that spreads into the endless future  
I'll show you the snow of happiness falling all over the world, while holding your hand**

**The flower petals drifting in the water are chasing the distant moon  
Farther than the dreams I used to see**

**On this journey full of unpleasant things, I gaze up at the blue sky alone  
I don't want to lose because of being weak**

**The warm love and the future that I was searching for  
Are with my feelings inside my heart**

**If I can only do one thing, even if I'm puzzled I want to grant this wish  
That my beautiful heart will fall down and pile up over someone like snow**

**I'm confused, but I don't regret a thing. If we lead each other, I won't be afraid  
At the touch of your hand on my sleeping form, I awaken**

**It hurts so much not being alone in my heart that my soul is made passionate  
The proof that my feelings are alive starts from my belief  
I'll be reborn as a new me in this sky that spreads into the endless future  
I'll show you the snow of happiness falling all over the world, while holding your hand**"

As Hikari finished her song Marissa helped her stay up as Tsun was still on his knees too weak to fight now.

"So that's why," Tsun mumbled before finally collasping alive, but no doubt out for awhile. Marissa kept Hikari up.

"Thanks Marissa-san," Hikari said.

"Anytime," Marissa said smiling.

"Come on we better find Ross-kun and your Sempai," Marissa said as Hikari nodded and Marissa helped Hikari leave the area.

**(That's this one, Hikari requested the song be put in, anyway next time it's D.M vs Cactorn! Can D.M handle Cactorn and what's the Green Haired man's power?)**


	16. Darkmagicianmon vs Cactorn! Part One!

Author Fighters: Genetic Bonds

Chapter 16!

Darkmagicianmon vs Cactorn! Part One! The Healing Machine!

In another area of the park Darkmagicianmon was just blocking a barrage of spikes with his staff. As Cactorn went towards the Digimon and tried a multiple amount of punches. But D.M blocked each one before pushing Cactorn back with a Fire spell. Cactorn jumped back and grinned.

"Not bad, but my brother gave me a better fight!" Cactorn said before suddenly one of his spikes came out and he used it like a Sword but D.M blocked with his staff. Cactorn kept swinging but D.M kept blocking and blocking. Before pushing Cactorn.

"Dark Magic Attack!" D.M said as he sent his Magic attack at Cactorn who dodged it quickly.

"**Lance thrust**!" Cactorn said as he charged at D.M the spikes on his Body came out making him look like a Hedgehog! D.M dodged the spiked tackle.

"Take this!" D.M yelled hitting Cactorn with a powerful Fire spell leaving a nasty burn on his chest. But Cactorn just smirked as D.M saw the burnt part of Cactorn body heal up slowly till normal skin was left.

"Like my healing factor, my healing is one of the stronger," Cactorn said before firing more pins and spikes at D.M, who blocked them again with his staff before seeing Cactorn infront of him and Cactorn grabbed D.M by the throat and slammed the Digimon into the ground. Before jumping back.

"Having fun yet?" Cactorn asked as D.M got back up.

"I don't fight for fun," D.M said getting his staff ready again and fired another Magic Attack, Cactorn just crossed his arms as the blast connected and pushed him back as the wounds on his arms healed up.

"You can't hurt my body Digimon!" Cactorn said as he began glowing Green as his eyes turned Green and Slitted.

"**Cure Plant!**" Cactorn said as he made a come on gesture as D.M narrowed his eyes.

"Dark Magic Attack!" D.M said as the attack hit Cactorn but just as it did the damage, Cactorn healed almost instantly.

"This forms increased my Healing factor to near instant levels!" Cactorn said smirking as he fired multiple pins, and one managed to hit D.M's right arm, as D.M felt his arm go numb.

"Paralysis venom, that arms useless for about an hour," Cactorn said smirking.

"Your done Digimon, so back off!" Cactorn said walking forward.

Unknown to either of them a figure was watching from the Shadows.

"Time to make my move," He whispered.

**(That's this one, next time D.M tries to handle Cactorn's healing factor, but if Physical Damage won't work, Mental Attacks will!)**


	17. Darkmagicianmon vs Cactorn Part Two!

Author Fighters: Genetic Bonds

Chapter 17!

Darkmagicianmon vs Cactorn! Part Two! Nightmares are the way to go!

Cactorn smirked slightly as he got ready to attack again! D.M managed to get his staff ready with his left hand, his right arm temporarily paralysised.

"Dark Magic Attack!" D.M said but Cactorn just took it as just as fast as he got hurt, he healed up again!

"You can't beat me Digimon, in this form, I heal faster than anyone!" Cactorn said as he extended one of his spikes and went for a stab but D.M was able to dodge it and his other strikes before getting some distance.

"Well this was fun, but I have other things to take care of!" Cactorn said as he charged forward, D.M got ready to block his attack when suddenly a Black hole appeared inbetween them, just then a Black Claw like fist came out and hit Cactorn hard! Causing him to crash into a tree as a figure came out from the Darkness which D.M recognized.

"Andy?" D.M said seeing the Darkrai Pokemorph and one of Ross's most strongest members. Andy glanced back.

"Hey Digimon, sorry for cutting in," Andy said before cracking his knuckles at Cactorn who got back up! Grinned.

"Another sucker huh!" Cactorn said before lunging forward but Andy smirked as his black claw like hand punched Cactorn through three trees before chasing after him. D.M followed.

Andy then jumped up high and delived a powerful hammer fist slam on Cactorn causing the ground to crack but Cactorn healed up and got ready to fire some spikes but Andy dodged each one. Before hitting Cactorn with a Dark Pulse attack. But Cactorn just took it, being pushing back.

"It's not working," D.M said.

"Then it's time I take him down from the inside! **Dark Void**!" Andy said as a Black orb appeared above him.

"Enjoy the Nightmares!" Andy said as an orb from it hit Cactorn and then just like that he was down holding his head.

"That should keep him busy," Andy said for turning to D.M.

"Now how about we go find the others," Andy said.

"Sempai-kun!" Is heard as Andy and D.M see Hikari and Marissa dashing over.

"So looks like you guys won too," Another voice is heard as X Prodigy and Scarlet jumped down from a tree.

"That we did," As Quill and Micheal walked over.

"Well good to see everyone's alright," Is heard as Dawn and Alistair walked over.

"But...where's Ross-kun?" Marissa asked.

Just then a huge boom was heard a distance away.

"That sounds like him," Andy said before heading in that direction.

"Let's move out!" D.M said as the Author Fighters and Space Warrior's headed that way.

**(That's this one done, next time Ross faces Skarm, one on one, can Ross take on Skarm's power and what is this Power that his Siblings can access?)**


	18. Ross vs Skarm! Part One! Mind vs Metal!

Author Fighters: Genetic Bonds

Chapter 18!

Ross vs Skarm! Part One! Mind vs Metal!

Elsewhere Ross and Skarm had just clashed fists with powerful punches forcing both back, as Ross got into a fighting stance as did Skarm before Skarm went for another punch but Ross dodged as the fist went right through a tree! Ross quickly got a distance as Skarm calmly removed his fist from the tree.

"Your good at avoiding hits, but can you strike back?" Skarm said before suddenly a knife appeared in his hand as he tossed it at Ross who used Psychic to stop it as the blade hit the ground.

"**Hyperbeam**!" Ross yelled firing the Energy beam at Skarm, who simply crossed his arms as the beam hit and an explosion was seen but when the dust cleared, Skarm was still standing only slightly dusty.

"Nice try," Skarm said before glowing Silver.

"**Blade storm**!" Skarm said as suddenly multiple sharp metal weapons, knifes, Sword and other weapons where seen as they where flung towards Ross who dodged some and used Psychic to stop the others. But some nicked Ross's arms as the Pokemorph growled before charging up an attack.

"**Chaos Spear**!" Ross said firing the spear of Chaos Energy. But Skarm was gathering power too!

"**Chaos Spear**!" Skarm said firing an exact copy as the attacks collided. Ross quickly lunged forward with a Psycho Cut but Skarm suddenly glowed Silver.

"**Titan Blade**!" Skarm yelled as suddenly his entire right arm turned into a sword as he clashed with Ross's Psycho Cut and pushed Ross back. Skarm's now Silver and Slitted eyes glared at Ross who glared back. Before Skarm lunged forward and began slashing, but Ross dodged each one.

"**Chaos Control**!" Ross said and teleported.

"**Chaos Control**!" Skarm said as they both became blurs and clashed again and again, now speeding up the view we could see Ross and Skarm clashing again and again, but around them frozen in place was multiple small rocks and branches from the trees and the ground that was chewed up. Ross and Skarm clashed once more before Ross was pushed back again as both Chaos Controls ran out of power and everything returned to normal speed.

"Give it up Brother," Skarm said calmly and walked forward but then a whistling sounds was heard and just then a missile flew in and hit Skarm pushing him back.

"Mission objective, assist Roscoso!" A Mechanical voice is heard as E-123 Omega came stomping in his Red optics glaring at Skarm.

"Omega!" Ross said as he stood up next to the machine as Skarm got his sword ready.

"Two against one? This outta be fun!" Skarm said as he charged forward with Ross and Omega charging towards him too! Omega's claws changing to a pair of Energy swords.

"Seems those upgrades are working," Ross said as he jumped over Skarm as Omega and Skarm clashed swords creating a small shockwave as Ross appeared right over Skarm.

"**Chaos Drive**!" Ross yelled as he began spinning like a drill and red energy covered him as he drilled Skarm into the ground, but Skarm got out rather quickly and growled. Ross and Omega got ready to go again when Skarm snarled.

"Iron Shockwave!" Skarm said slamming the blade into the ground causing a shockwave to slam into Ross and Omega as Omega hit a tree while Ross skidded back and growled.

"You've fought well brother, but still not good enough," Skarm said before raising his blade.

_'No! It's time for me to put him in his place_!' Ross thought before grabbing the blade with his hands, but then a surge of power appeared and the blade snapped in two, Skarm got some distance as his sword regenerated the lost blade. As he was now looking at Ross's Slitted Purple eyes.

"**Chaotic Mind!**" Ross yelled as he began crackling with Chaos and Psychic powers as Skarm smirked.

"You've done it! Now give me all ya got!!" Skarm yelled before he and Ross charged again!

**(Next time, Ross tries out his new power, but what can he do, and what will happen after the battle?)**


	19. Ross vs Skarm! Part Two! Chaotic Mind!

Author Fighters: Genetic Bonds

Chapter 19!

Ross vs Skarm! Part Two! Chaos Unleashed!

Ross and Skarm collided creating a small boom as they both got pushed back. Ross glared through his Purple Eyes before gathering energy!

"**Chaos Lance!**" Ross yelled as an even bigger version of Chaos Spear headed towards Skarm! Who quickly blocked it with his sword arm, which caused a huge cloud of dust to appear, but when it cleared, Ross was gone.

"Where'd he g....!" Skarm started ot say but a fist to his face sent him flying as Ross was now standing where Skarm was before vanishing again and reappearing right infront of him and punched him back even further and vanished again before slammed his fist into Skarm's gut causing him to slam into the ground cracking it as Ross jumped back far, as Skarm got back up, Ross vanished again.

_'How is he so fast!?_' Skarm thought but then Ross appeared to his side and punched him again, but Skarm managed to land on his feet this time but Ross was gone again.

"**Chaos Drill**!" Ross's voice yelled as Skarm looked up just before getting slammed by a spinning Red drill! Skarm was now bleeding from the mouth as he slowly got up and glanced around and heard a swish.

_'No way_!' Skarm thought before he was hit by another force sending him skidding back.

_'This can't be, Ross..has increased his Chaos Control power so much he's constantly using it, he's too fast_!' Skarm thought. Before hearing another swish he turned around and slashed with his sword, but hit nothing.

"What the?" Skarm said glancing around.

Unknown to Skarm, Ross was right above him, but Ross seemed to be in a strange plane, this was Ross's new power, Chaos Space, where Ross basically put himself in a small dimension, that only he was in, basically unseen by anyone else. As Ross smirked.

"Chaos! Blast!" Ross yelled as he reappeared infront of Skarm who noticed him as Ross glowed bright red!

"OH NO!" Skarm said as both of them where enveloped in an explosion of Chaos Energy!

(Meanwhile)

The Author Fighters and Space Warrior's heard the huge explosion of Chaos Energy.

"Seems Ross-kun's having fun," Marissa said.

"Then we better hurry!" D.M said as both groups sped up.

(Meanwhile)

Skarm slowly got back up and glared at Ross who was slightly panting.

"You can't keep this up," Ross mumbled before he began glowing Purple.

"**Psycho..**.!" Ross started to say as the glowing got brighter.

"Iron Shield!" Skarm said as his entire body turned into Metal..

"**Charge!**" Ross finished as he charged forward and slammed into Skarm and pushed him back. But Skarm seemed fine after the blow, as Ross's eyes returned to normal, meaning his form had ran out of power,

"So want to keep going then?" Ross said and was about to continue when Skarm fell onto his back.

"I..lost," Skarm said panting heavily as Ross walked forward.

"You know, you are tough enough to be my sibling, no doubt the others had tough fights too, but you don't get it, I could have been your brother and a friend to the Author Fighters, but you thought I wouldn't, rather close minded," Ross said calmly as Skarm glared at him before looking away.

"Ross-kun!" Is heard as Ross sees, Marissa, the Space Warrior's and the Author Fighters as Marissa glomped him.

"Your alright!" Marissa said smiling. As Ross grinned.

"Any doubt?" Ross asked as Marissa smiled.

"Skarm-nii-san!" Is heard as Cyclo, Blaine, Cactorn, Tsun and Volky appeared rather beat up themselves as Blaine helped Skarm up, rather quickly the Author Fighters and Space Warrior's got ready to go.

"Wait!" Skarm said as the Chaos Six glanced at him.

"Your right, Brother," Skarm said to Ross.

"Skarm?" Blaine asked.

"We can become friends with the ones you call as such," Skarm said calmly as Ross smiled slightly and walked forward.

"Ross?" Marissa asked as Ross walked forward Skarm managed to stand on his own and walked forward too as they both smirked almost identical smirks.

"Glad to hear it, looks like we've got more allies," Ross said as he and Skarm high fived! As the Author Fighters and Space Warrior's smiled.

"So how about we head home, I'm starving," X Prodigy said as the Author Fighters nodded and headed back to the AF HQ with the Space Warrior's following as Ross glanced at the Chaos Six.

"You coming or not?" Ross asked as Skarm smiled and they followed.

**(Well that's this one, hope it did alright, next time, the Chaos Six make themselves at home in the AF HQ, and bring their own brand of Chaos, to the place ^^)**


	20. A Chaotic Day!

Author Fighters: Genetic Bonds

Chapter 20!

Day of Chaos

**(Two Days Later)**

At the Author Fighters HQ, things had calmed down rather much, after the incident with the Chaos Six two days ago now the Author Fighters, Space Warriors and the Chaos Six where resting inside...well some anyway.

(Training Room)

Blaine was in the training room attacking the dummies with his fire sword.

"These things aren't worth the challenge," Blaine muttered in a bored tone when he heard Footsteps.

"Well in that case, I'll take you on Blaine!" Is heard as Blaine sees Ross entering the training room and smirked.

"Ross, shouldn't you still be recovering?" Blaine asked.

"We where both hurt from those fights, when you say recovering, you make it sounds like I'm sick?" Ross said.

"Recovering means getting over something, you can use it for injuries too idiot!" Blaine said.

"Do not!" Ross said.

"Then what do you use?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know!" Ross yelled as Blaine smirked.

"Hah! I knew it! Your all Brawn and no Brains Ross!" Blaine said.

"Me!? Nothing goes into your head, it melts before it can!" Ross said. Blaine grinned,

"Let's fight! And the winners the smarter one!" Blaine said as Ross grinned too.

"You got it Blaine! I can beat you at anything!" Ross said. But before they could even start.

"Hey," Is heard as they both turn to see entering was X Prodigy. Who blinked seeing Ross already up.

"What're you doing Ross? You 100%?" X asked. As Ross smirked and nodded.

"Well yeah..and Infact I was abou..." Ross started saying before a bullet hit the wall behind Ross as he blinked before seeing X draw Sparda.

"That's good, because that means you and I...CAN FIGHT AGAIN!" X said swinging his sword and a small boom was heard as the dust settled X blinked.

"Hey that's the wrong guy," X said seeing he hit Blaine who was K.O'd.

"I'm outta here!" Ross yelled running.

"HEY GET BACK HERE ROSS!!!" X yelled chasing after him.

(Meanwhile)

In the Lounge Hikari Ino, Darkmagicianmon, Cyclo and Tsun where relaxing when they heard what happened.

"Such racket," Tsun said reading a book.

"Least with Ross-nii and X-san, things are never boring," Hikari said with a small giggled as D.M sighed but nodded.

"Onii-sama really is lucky to have many friends," Cyclo said.

"By the way, where's your other siblings?" D.M asked.

"Volky's out shopping, dragging Cactorn along as Pack Mule, Skarm probably on his own just thinking," Cyclo said.

(Meanwhile)

True to her word, Volky was dragging Cactorn to different shops, Cactorn being forced to carry all the bags.

"Why do I get dragged into this," Cactorn muttered.

"Cause your too stupid to run before I can ask," Volky said.

"You think this idea will work?" Cactorn asked.

"I think so, Ross seems to have made some good friends," Volky said.

"Hope Skarm agrees," Cactorn said.

(Meanwhile)

Skarm was actually on the roof of the AF HQ just thinking.

_'Could this really work? I mean it worked for Ross, but..yeah maybe, this could work_,' Skarm thought smiling slightly.

Suddenly he heard a boom as he noticed Ross and X now sparring, Ross getting some distance and fired a Hyperbeam which X dodged easily and went for a swing with Sparda, but Ross dodged it. Both Ross and X having big grins on their faces as they clashed again.

"That enough for now?" Ross asked.

"Yeah let's save the rest for New Years," X said as they headed inside.

(Later)

The Chaos Six where now with the Author Fighters, the Space Warrior's where getting the Halberd ready to take off, the only Space Warrior members where Ross and Marissa.

"Well I must admit it's been fun," Skarm said.

"Your welcome to come back anytime," Hikari said as D.M nodded.

"But come back for Christmas, we're always open for spar fights," X said smirking as Blaine smirked back.

"Anytime," Blaine said as they knocked fists. Tsun sighed and walked to Marissa.

"If your interested, I might be able to teach you some of my water attacks," Tsun said as Marissa smiled.

"That'd be great," Marissa said smiling as Ross smiled too. Before glancing at Skarm and walked forward.

"It's great to see I do have a family," Ross said smiling but Skarm shook his head.

"We're your family by Blood," Skarm said as Cyclo smiled.

"They're your family by bond," Cyclo said smiling at the Author Fighters.

"Yeah," Ross said as he extended his hand and Skarm shook it.

"Hope to see you all again," Ross said, seeing Cactorn struggling with Volky's bags, as the Chaos Six left.

"We gotta go too, don't worry we'll be here for the Christmas party, I'm hoping to see how some of X's team Faust stack up," Scarlet said as Caliburn nodded.

"Alright then, see you all soon," Ross said as the Halberd lifted off.

"So what now?" Dawn asked Ross.

"For now, we do what we do every day," Ross said smirking as the Author Fighters smiled.

(Meanwhile)

In the Pocket Dimension where Arceus the God of Pokemon was homed in, he had seen the events and smiled.

"So it seems we have new allys and My Guardian is getting stronger and stronger," Arceus said before narrowing his eyes.

"Rasets...you can fool all of them, but you can't fool me, I'll be ready to face you," Arceus said. Glowing White.

(Roscoso's Dimension, Space Colony ARK)

Infront of Ross's stasis Pod a screen sparked to life.

"**Full Power's activated, Pokemorph, Chaos, Fangire**." The Screen said.

"**Combined Form Imminent.**" The Screen said.

**END!**

**(And finished, hope I did an okay job everyone, I do have an idea for this Combined Form)**


End file.
